The machine is the type comprising a skewering device axially positioned above the container taking the various layers of meat, of such a configuration and vertically controlled at the top to enable the insertion of all the skewers which are vertically positioned in the arrangements on the top face of the container which acts as a lid, so that the said skewers rest against the layers of meat and/or vegetables. This type of machine is divulged for example in patents FR No. 2.535.169, 2.572.894 and 2.574.252. Although there are different embodiments, each of the machines described require prepiercing elements by means of sharp rods, so as to ensure a perforation through different layers of meat to facilitate inserting in a second operatory phase of the skewers. It can be seen that this reduces the pace of production, and in addition, creates very random results. In fact, as the prepiercing of layers of meat and insertion of the skewers is not simultaneous, a deviation of the said skewers which no longer follow the guiding holes can frequently arise.